


OneShot Rauski x zappis

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Cherryn OneShotit! [3]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirjoittanut Cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OneShot Rauski x zappis

Rauski käveli rappusia ylös rappukäytävässä. Hän oli ollut tänään Fisun kanssa eräässä pelitapahtumassa. Rauski oli koko päivän yrittänyt järjestää sanojaan. "zappis, mä.. Ei. zappis, mä oon aina..", hän ajatteli puoliääneen. "Niin mitä sä oot aina?". Rauski kuuli kysymyksen takaansa ja tunsi käden olkapäällään. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja tajusi tuijottavansa zappista silmiin. "Mi-... Öh... Mä.. Unoha?", Rauski mutisi nolostuneen kuuloisena ja tunsi erittäin tumman punan nousevan poskilleen. "Öö, okei?" "Kävitsä kaupassa?" "Häh? En.", zappis sanoi vittumaisesti ja lähti harppomaan portaita ylös katsomatta taakseen. Rauski lähti automaattisesti kävelemään zappiksen perään. "Oota nyt!" "En!", zappis kääntyi ja näytti kieltään Rauskille. "Nyt vittu zappis!", Rauski sanoi nauraen ja juoksi zappiksen luo ja otti tätä kiinni ranteest, jotta tämä pysähtyisi. "Nii, miks vitussa sä et käyny siel kaupas?" "En mä jaksanu. Et säkää käy kaupas ku on sun vuoro, joten en mä viitti.", zappis sanoi virnistäen. Se virnistys sai Rauskin punastumaan. "No, eiks me voida käydä nytte?", Rauski kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli takelteleva. "Njooh. Mennää.. Jos saat mut kii!", zappis sanoi ja lähti juoksemaan portaita alas. "Nyt tännenäi sieltä!", Rauski huusi leikkisästi ja lähti zappiksen perään. zappis oli melkein alimmassa kerroksessa kun kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa ja päätyi lattialle makaamaan selälteen. Rauski ei huomannut, vaan kaatui zappiksen päälle ja heidän huulensa kohtasivat. Rauski oli hämmentynyt. zappis oli yhtä hämmentynyt, mutta ei työntänyt Rauskia pois. Itseasiassa, hän veti Rauskia lähemmäs itseään. Rauskin varpaat kipristyivät, ja sormet käpertyivät rappukäytävän maton reunaan. "zappis." "Rauski?" "Mä oon aina rakastanu sua. Liikaa. Niin paljon enemmän ku ystävänä.", Rauski kuiskasi ja siirtyi näykkimään zappiksen kaulaa. "Nii mäki sua.", zappis kuiskasi vastaukseksi ja nosti Rauskin ilmaan ja kantoi tämän, heidän asunnon oven eteen ja avasi sen. He potkivat kenkänsä jaloistaan ja zappis heitti Rauskin sängylleen ja painautui suutelemaan tätä rajusti. "Mä en lopeta, ennen ku koko tää talo tietää mun nimen.", zappis sanoi ilkikurisesti ja painoi Rauskia syvemmälle patjaan, suutelemalla tätä. zappis työnsi kättään Rauskin housujen nappia kohti. Rauski haukkoi henkeään ja puristi peittoa, joka lepäsi zappiksen sängyn päällä. Pian zappiksen toive toteutui, kun Rauski alkoi huutaa nimeään. "zappis! zappis! Lopetah!", Rauski huusi kovaa, kun zappis ei vain päästänyt irti.

 

*****************

Aamulla Rauski heräsi vasta puoli kahdelta. Hänen vieressään makasi nukkuva mies. Onnellisena. Rauski painoi pienen suudelman zappiksen hiuksiin ja nousi ylös. Hän heitti hikisen paidan päältään ja ravisteli housut jaloistaan ja käveli suihkuun. Sillävälin zappis heräsi suihkun kohinaan. Hän hiippaili kylpyhuoneen ovelle ja avasi sen. Hän näki Rauskin olevan suihkussa ja hiipi tämän taakse. "Pöö.", hän sanoi ja laittoi kätensä Rauskin olkapäille. "HUI SAATANA!", Rauski huusi ja hypähti ilmaan hieman. "Hahaaa!" "zappis perkele!", Rauski sanoi ja suuteli zappista.

**Author's Note:**

> Jooh, en jaksanu pitkittää tätä enää xd
> 
> Toivottavasti tykkäsitte! <3 :)  
> -Cherry


End file.
